


Take Off That Mask.

by Skywalcer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But try to ignore my writing mistajes, F/M, I've never written imagines before, i finished this for like in 30 minutes, so this is really mediocre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalcer/pseuds/Skywalcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have spent so much time together. Isn't Kylo supposed to show you some trust and at least show his face already?</p><p>(Sorry I suck at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Off That Mask.

You are looking at the dim, empty corridors inside your lover's quarters. He told you over and over, that his job was not meant to be interrupted, so he could not be around you everytime but still, waiting for him to step through the door made you get bored occasionally. You are not sure if he loved you back as much as you did love him. He caressed your hair sometimes while he is working on some First Order stuff, sometimes he squeezed your cheek. The others saw terror in his masked eyes, felt the wind of tyranny when they walked past his dark hood; but you saw the kind, lonely man inside the black fabrics.

You hear some clicks behind the door, just as someone was entering the needed codes to open the lock. It was Kylo. You get up quickly and hurry towards the entrance. Just as he turns around to face you, he meets with a big hug of yours.

"I missed you," You say, your words hitting his chest. "Isn't this early for you, though?" He usually got back to his room later, so you were actually really satisfied with his decision today.

"I made an excuse to get away from my work," He says, while his gloved hands place themselves around your neck. "To focus on my prior responsibilities." You can't see anything when he has his mask on but you were sure there was a smirk on his face right now.

"Kylo," You try to keep your voice as polite as possible. You do not want to get on his bad side, and the subject you are about to talk was a pretty damn sensitive one. "Do you, really, trust me?"

He doesn't give a response quickly. You begin to feel a little anxious, since it was not really common he behaved like this with you. But to your relief, he answers with saying: "I do, (Y/N). With all my heart."

You breathe out and ask the real question. "I want you to take off that mask, Kylo." You say directly. "I want to see your face. I want to feel the curves on your cheek, I want to be able to remember you with your eyes." You let out your feelings.

He looks at you, only distorted breathing noises coming from the mask. His hands take a position which meant the mask was going to be worn off in a second. You look at him, surprised that he didn't even hesitate one second to do this. You knew he loved you now. You look at Kylo without blinking.

His hands, removing the mask, reveal his face. You look at him, astonished by what you got, you quickly turn back to cuddle him again. He throws the helmet carelessly to the floor and he turns your cuddle back to you. "Thank you," You say. "Thank you for trusting me, Kylo."

His chin touches your hair, kissing your head, he replies soon. "That's not really who I am, I'm not Kylo." You look up in shock, as you notice he was going to reveal his name to you. He bents his head nearer to your face, his mouth, so close to your ear. "I'm your humble servant." He whispers.

You blink at him and remind yourself you would love him no matter what. The two of you, just standing in the dark room. Him, almost making you hard to breathe by being so close to you. You look at his face, waiting for the words to come out. Your ears catches all he says: "Meesa called Jar Jar Binks."

**Author's Note:**

> BET YALL DIDNT SEE THIS COMING HA


End file.
